The Silver Blur
by ISC14
Summary: Silver es un erizo de color plateado, que lleva una vida más o menos normal en Megalo City. Pero entonces, sin darse cuenta, se involucra en una conspiración terrorista, cuyos objetivos podrían cambiar el mundo tal y como lo conocemos actualmente.
1. Prólogo

**Nuevo año=Nuevo fic  
**

**Antes de nada, me gustaría disculparme con los que esperabais nuevos capítulos de mis otros 2 fics. Comencé con ilusión, pero me quedé sin ideas para continuarlo. Aún así, gracias a los que me leeisteis, especialmente a Alicia y Master the Hedgehog. Espero que pongais pronto algún capítulo nuevo de vuestros fics^^  
**

**Volviendo con el tema, aquí estoy con un nuevo fic de Silver. Para empezar aquí teneis el prólogo. Espero que os guste leerlo tanto como me esta gustando a mi escribirlo.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Como siempre, únicamente me pertenecen los personajes originales creados por mi. Todos los demás pertenecen a SEGA.  
**

* * *

THE SILVER BLUR

PRÓLOGO

El erizo plateado miró a su alrededor. No veía nada, pero sabía que estaban allí, escondidos en algún sitio. Esos robots estaban esperando hasta que bajase la guardia, para poder acabar con él. Pero eso no iba a suceder.

-De nada os servirá ocultaros…-murmuró en voz baja-.

Escuchó un ruído detrás y se dio la vuelta. No había nada, excepto los mismos edificios derruídos y vacios. Volvió a mirar enfrente y empezó a andar. Tarde o temprano se descubrirían, y entonces…seria el momento.

* * *

El hombre contempló la escena mientras se frotaba la punta izquierda del mostacho. Desde esa sala podía ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la sala de realidad virtual, donde se estaba entrenando el que podía ser su mayor soldado hasta ahora. Ya había superado casi todos los niveles de dificultad del programa. Únicamente quedaba uno por superar: el más difícil de todos, la ciudad en ruinas. Nadie había conseguido superarlo nunca, ni siquiera los más experimentados. Pero este era completamente distinto. Esa habilidad que poseía para manipular los objetos con la mente le hacía un aliado muy poderoso…y extremadamente útil.

* * *

Se escuchó otro ruído. Esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en mirar. Extendió sus ondas psíquicas hasta que chocaron con algo.

-Bingo.

Rápidamente se giró y, con la palma de su mano, lanzó un fuerte impulso psíquico hacía delante. El impulso chocó de lleno en el robot, que salió disparado varios metros atrás. Detrás de otro edificio salió un nuevo robot, abriendo fuego contra el erizo plateado. El erizo plateado detuvo las balas y se las mandó de vuelta, incrustándolas en su duro cuerpo metálico. Volvió a girarse y vió a un nuevo robot que se dirigía hacia el, con una motosierra. El erizo rodó hacia un lado para esquivarlo y, acto seguido, propició un fuerte puñetazo, haciendo que el robot se tambalease. Entonces aprovechó para agarrar su motosierra y quitársela. Luego lo usó para cortarle por la mitad.

* * *

Los resultados estaban siendo asombrosos. El Sujeto 27 había conseguido, no solo superar las espectativas, si no llegar aún más lejos. Uno a uno, todos los robots del nivel 10 de dificultad fueron cayendo, como si nada. Incluso dos robots Big Foot de GUN no fueron rivales para él. Al cabo de un rato, solo quedaba en el escenario virtual un montón de tornillos y chatarra.

-(Por fin esta listo)-pensaba el hombre con emoción-.

* * *

El erizo no estaba satisfecho. Había destruído todos aquellos patéticos robots que apenas opusieron resistencia. Quería más. Pero las órdenes del doctor eran claras.

-(He superado la prueba).

La realidad virtual desapareció, y todos los edificios ruinosos y los robots se esfumaron. Ahora la sala no parecía más que una gran cúpula blanca.

Una puerta se abrió, por la que salió el erizo. Fuera estaba el hombre, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Enhorabuena, Sujeto 27. Debo decir que estoy muy impresionado con tu demostración de hoy.

El erizo no dijo nada.

-Ven conmigo. Quiero enseñarte algo.

El erizo y el hombre comenzaron a andar por un largo pasillo. Las paredes estaban decoradas con grandes fotos y retratos de hombres y mujeres.

-Como sabrás, yo soy descendiente de una gran familia de genios. Mi coeficiente intelectual es probablemente el mayor de todo el planeta. Al igual que lo fue el de mi padre. Y el de mi abuelo. Y el de todos mis antepasados.

Al erizo no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Solo quería ver que era lo que quería enseñarle.

-Sin embargo, no todos supieron aprovechar su autentico potencial. Algunos lo intentaron, pero no llegaron a acercarse lo suficiente. Pero eso va a cambiar dentro de muy poco.

El erizo se fijó en uno de los cuadros, el de un hombre bastante mayor, y que se parecía mucho al doctor. Al lado también había otro cuadro, de una niña pequeña, que tenía un peluche de chao en la mano.

-Durante dos años, he estado preparando algo que cambiará el mundo. Algo que me otorgará un poder inimaginable. Y tú, Sujeto 27, eres el que me va a ayudar a conseguirlo.

Ambos entraron en una nueva sala. Parecía una especie de despacho. Al fondo había otro retrato, en un tamaño bastante más grande que el de los demás. Ese hombre se parecía mucho más al doctor que cualquiera de los otros que había visto en el pasillo, incluído el del hombre mayor. Casi parecían gemelos.

-Supongo que sabes por que eres el Sujeto 27, ¿verdad? He hecho muchos experimentos tratando de conseguirte. Mis primeras pruebas fueron cuerpos robóticos, siguiendo el modelo que siguió el que esta en este cuadro. Sin embargo, los resultados no eran demasiado buenos, así que fuí un paso más allá. Y fue cuando empecé a pensar en crear una criatura orgánica-hizo una breve pausa mientras se paraba enfrente de la mesa y se giraba, clavándo su fría mirada en el erizo plateado-. Han sido varios largos años…pero por fin lo he conseguido. Tu, Sujeto 27, vas a ser el mensajero del nuevo mundo que voy a crear.

Se volvió a girar y pulsó un botón en el escritorio. Al instante, un holograma de unas joyas apareció sobre ella.

-Estas son las legendarias Chaos Emeralds. Tesoros codiciados durante siglos. Nadie sabe su origen. Solo se sabe que contienen un poder asombroso, capaz de convertir a alguien patético en un Dios.

-¿Y supongo que esa es tu meta, no?-dedujo el erizo-.

El doctor se giró hacia él, con otra sonrisa.

-¡Ah, mi querido 27! Mis planes van mucho más allá de eso. Utilizar las Chaos Emeralds para uso propio fue siempre el mayor deseo de este hombre-dijo señalando el cuadro-. Sin embargo, yo tengo algo mucho mayor en mente. Ahora, ha llegado el momento de que dejes estos entrenamientos, Sujeto 27, y que empezemos con una misión de verdad. La misión que me ayudará en mi búsqueda.

El erizo se ilusionó tras oír esto. ¿Significaría que podría aplastar más cabezas aparte de las de los aburridos robots?

-No se preocupe, doc. Usted deme el objetivo y yo lo cumpliré sin rechistar.

-Paciencia, pequeño erizo, paciencia. Me alegra que seas tan entusiasta, pero de momento ve a descansar. Mañana te daré más instrucciones sobre tu primer "trabajo de campo".

Le molestó un poco aquello de esperar, pero pensó que seria mejor no decir nada. Simplemente volvió a andar hacia al pasillo mientras se despedía con la mano.

-Bueno, entonces llámeme cuando me necesite.

-Y otra cosa, Sujeto 27-dijo antes de que saliese por la puerta-. Ahora ya no eres un prototipo, eres el definitivo. Y por lo tanto, se ha acabado lo de ser un sujeto. A partir de ahora tendrás un nuevo nombre, que impondrá temor a tus enemigos. A partir de ahora, te llamarás…Venice.

* * *

**Fin del prólogo. Supongo que no hará falta dar muchos detalles sobre la identidad de este doctor XD**

**Y eso es todo. ¡Saludos!  
**


	2. Capítulo 1

**El primer capítulo "oficial" (puesto que un prólogo es una introducción, no un capítulo) de mi nueva historia. No me parece tan largo como los de Espio Chronicles, pero tampoco es corto. Se podría decir que he conseguido el término medio^^**

**Espero que os guste.  
**

* * *

THE SILVER BLUR

CAPÍTULO 1

-(¡Argh, otra vez no!)

Silver bajaba corriendo por las calles de Megalo City. Como de costumbre, se había quedado dormido. Y como de costumbre, llegaba tarde a trabajar.

-(¡No lo voy a conseguir!)

A lo lejos se veía la parada de autobús, en la que se podía ver uno a punto de marcharse. Estaban subiéndose los últimos pasajeros. Silver trató de hacer un sprint final, pero en el último momento, un desafortunado tropiezo le hizo caer y rodar en el suelo. Sobre la fría acera, y con el cuerpo dolorido, solo podía comprobar como su transporte se alejaba.

-(Espero que el jefe este de buen humor…)

* * *

Blaze estaba intranquila. Odiaba cuando tenía que ir a una de esas ceremonias de inauguración de algo. Siempre se pasaba casi todo el rato sin hacer nada excepto aburrirse. Bueno, y aguantar la oleada de paparazzis. Su padre decía que tenía que ir para mantener la imagen de la familia real, aunque lo que le habría gustado realmente a ella habría sido estar en el laboratorio del profesor Ivo, el científico del castillo.

El profesor Ivo era el que le había enseñado de todo cuando era pequeña. Era un hombre alto, con un poco de sobrepeso, y vestía siempre con su bata de científico y unas curiosas gafas de sol, que según decía eran una herencia. Disfrutaba mucho con esas clases que daba, y era probablemente el único profesor al que Blaze prestaba atención. Ahora ya no era una niña, claro, pero aún le iba a visitar de vez en cuando para que le mostrase alguno de sus nuevos proyectos científicos, para que le contase alguna de sus interesantes historias, o simplemente para hablar un rato. Definitivamente quería estar allí antes que en este sitio. Bueno, la verdad es que cualquier sitio era mejor que aquel.

Una periodista le quiso sacar una foto, y Blaze trató de simular una sonrisa. Una vez hecha, Blaze comprobó que uno de los guardias se acercaba a ella con unas grandes tijeras. La gata las cogío mientras daba un suspiro.

-Bueno…por el bien de la familia real…-murmuró en voz baja-.

Con las tijeras en la mano, se dirigió a la cinta y, a continuación, pronunció unas palabras:

-¡Yo, la princesa Blaze, declaro oficialmente inaugurada la nueva biblioteca de Megalo City!

Y a continuación cortó la cinta, terminando la ceremonia con un gran aplauso. Todos los que habían asistido parecían estar emocionados, aunque no se podía saber si era por la biblioteca o simplemente por que ella estaba allí. En cualquier caso, se dio cuenta de que todos estaban aplaudiendo, todos menos un pequeño erizo plateado que la miraba fijamente con sus siniestros ojos, y una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

-¡Otra vez tarde, Silver! ¡OTRA VEZ! ¡Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero esta claro que no aprendes la lección!

Como Silver se imaginaba, no había conseguido llegar a tiempo. Y como siempre, el jefe le había recibido con una de sus broncas.

-Aquí, en _Roger's Pizzas_, tenemos un lema: "Buenos empleados, buena comida". ¿¡Pero de que sirve ese lema si no tengo a los empleados!?

Roger era el dueño de la pizzería donde trabajaba el erizo. Era un humano, un hombre alto, de 35 años (según lo que él solía decir, aunque Silver sospechaba en realidad pasaba de los 40). Tenía una nariz larga y afilada, tanto que entre los empleados de la pizzería se le conocía como "Pez Espada". También llevaba un gran mostacho, que le otorgaba cierta aura de jefe.

-Escucha, Silver…-dijo más tranquilo-yo te tengo mucho cariño, al igual que a todos los que trabajan aquí. Ya eres parte de nuestra familia. Además, este ha sido uno de los pocos sitios donde te han aceptado que trabajes. Ya sabes, por eso de tu…enfermedad.

Silver emitió un pequeño gruñido, aunque por suerte no lo escuchó su jefe. Sabía que tenía razón, y que este había sido uno de los sitios donde le habían dejado trabajar. Pero ser psicoquinético no era una enfermedad.

La Psychokinesis era algo provocado por una mutación, que desarrollaba ciertas partes del cerebro que normalmente no se usaban, permitiendo al ser la habilidad de "interactuar" con el exterior mediante ondas psíquicas. Esta habilidad, al igual que todas las demás relacionadas con el uso de fuerzas sobrenaturales, siempre se consideró un mito. Sin embargo, cuando aparecieron los primeros psicoquinéticos, la cosa cambió. Y no solo eso, si no que después empezaron a aparecer casos de Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, etc. Algunos consideraron esto como una evolución, la "nueva generación". Pero la gente comenzó a tener miedo, tras algunos accidentes por el mal uso de poderes, o los ataques de terroristas psíquicos. No les gustaban los que poseían las habilidades, y los marginaban y evitaban siempre que podían. Se empezó a considerar esas mutaciones como algo malo, una enfermedad, tan peligrosa como el SIDA, por ejemplo. Incluso se mandó crear un registro de todos los psíquicos, para saber en todo momento quién lo era y quién no.

Silver había empezado a notar esos poderes cuando era pequeño, cuando accidentalmente lanzó por los aires el coche de sus padres. Entonces le enviaron a un centro de psíquicos, como un hospital para los que tenían ese tipo de "problema". Pero Silver sabía que no era un problema, que era un don. Un don que, si se utilizaba bien, podía ser de gran utilidad para todos.

-Sabes que no me gustaría despedirte, hijo, asi que no me des razones para hacerlo.

-Señor Roger, lo siento mucho, de veras. Esta será la última vez. Lo prometo.

Roger dió un suspiro, miró para el techo, y volvió a mirar a Silver.

-Esta bien…pero espero que realmente sea la última.

A Silver se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor Roger! ¡Le aseguro que no le decepcionaré!

* * *

El agente Prower miró por la ventana. Ya se podía distinguir el edificio de _Roger's Pizzas_

.

-(Una lástima.)-pensó-(Ahí hacen unas pizzas muy buenas.)

Aún no se lo podía creer. Aquel erizo que le había atendido la última vez que comió allí parecía una buena persona, un poco torpe e inocente, pero una buena persona, y convivía perfectamente con lo de ser psicoquinético. Sin embargo, lo que habían descubierto en la base hacía unas horas…

-(Esta claro que las apariencias engañan.)

* * *

Silver no daba abasto. Aquel era uno de esos días en los que no paran de llegar clientes.

Iba de un lado para otro trayendo pizzas, tomando pedidos, y cogiendo el teléfono cada vez que llamaban. Y su compañero no es que fuese de mucha ayuda. Pero le daba igual. Estaba de buen humor, puesto que conservaba el trabajo (aunque aún seguía un poco molesto por el comentario que hizo su jefe por la enfermedad). Todo volvía a seguir su curso tras el incidente de la mañana, y parecía que iba a seguir así…hasta que llegó la llamada.

-Aquí _Rogers Pizza's_. ¿En que podemos ayudarle?-preguntó el erizo, lleno de entusiasmo-.

-Sigue mis instrucciones, erizo-dijo la voz del otro lado-.

Se quedó un poco desconcertado por aquello. Normalmente, los clientes nunca eran tan bruscos.

-Eh…bueno, ese es mi trabajo. ¿Con que desea tomar la pizza?

-Debes huír. Ahora.

-¿Eh?-aún estaba más desconcertado- ¿De que habla?

La voz colgó. Silver se quedó un rato con la mirada perdida.

-(¿Huír? Pero que…)

Se escuchó un fuerte ruído. La gente comenzó a gritar. Por la puerta de la pizzería empezaron a entrar un montón de hombres, armados con fusiles.

-¡No se preocupen, todo esta bajo control!

-¡Vamos erizo, las manos sobre la cabeza! ¡AHORA!-dijo el que iba delante-.

Silver no entendía nada. La gente seguía chillando. Su compañero se había ido corriendo al servicio, para esconderse. Y los hombres se le acercaban cada vez más, apuntándole.

-¿No me has oído? ¡He dicho que las manos sobre la cabeza!

-N-No lo entiendo…-dijo Silver, asustado-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Notó un fuerte dolor en el pecho, que pronto se empezó a extender por todo el cuerpo. Cayó al suelo, detrás del mostrador. No era capaz de moverse. Trató de usar sus poderes, pero resultó completamente inútil. Entonces vió como alguien salía de la cocina.

-Por Dios, Silver. ¿Se puede saber que has…?-Roger se detuvo al ver la escena-¿Pero que demonios…? ¿¡Que ha pasado!?

Silver escuchó pasos acercándose hacia allí. No podía ver quién era, pero si pudo escuchar su voz:

-Agente Mike Prower, de la unidad anti-terrorista de GUN. No se preocupe. Tan solo hemos venido a hacer nuestro trabajo.

-(¿¡Anti-terrorista!?)-pensó Silver, aún más confuso-.

Sintió que alguien saltaba por el mostrador, y entonces le vió. Era un zorro amarillo, de estatura media, y que vestía con una gabardina y unos pantalones negros. Tenía una gran cicatriz en la cara, probablemente producida por algún corte. También llevaba un reloj en el que se veían claramente las letras G.U.N, y una especie de aparato con una antena en su mano izquierda.

El agente Prower observó al indefenso erizo en el suelo.

-Me parece que vas a venir con nosotros, amigo.

Silver usó sus poderes de nuevo, sin mucho éxito. Quería lanzar la cajan registradora contra aquel zorro, pero solo consiguió moverla un poco. Volvió a sentir esa descarga de dolor en el cuerpo.

-Esto es un aparato especial,-dijo señalando lo que tenía en la mano- que utilizamos para paralizar a los criminales y evitar que usen sus poderes psíquicos. No importa que intentes hacer.

El aparato comenzó a emitir un extraño brillo, y una pequeña chispa salió de la antena.

-Relájate. No durará mucho.

El aparato disparó y, tras otro intenso dolor, todo se volvió negro. Completamente negro.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, y que me digais lo que opinais en una review^^**

**¡Saludos!  
**


	3. Capítulo 2

**¡¡¡POR FIN!!!**

**Tras varios días (y semanas) de suspensión, POR FIN esta listo el segundo capítulo. No me gusta retrasarme tanto, no me gusta, pero los exámenes han vuelto a atacar, y esta vez lo han hecho fuerte. Así que no siempre consigo sacar tiempo para escribir algo del fic.**

**Además, con este capítulo ocurrió algo extraño. A medida que lo estaba escribiendo, me di cuenta de que no me convencía demasiado. Y cuando lo hube terminado, esa sensación fue en aumento. Asi que lo borré y lo comenzé de nuevo (soy un poco perfeccionista XD). El resultado ha sido el capítulo que esta aquí, que sí que me convence, y que espero que también os convenza a vosotros^^**

**En fin, basta de introducciones. Ha llegado el momento de empezar con el capítulo**. **¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

THE SILVER BLUR

CAPÍTULO 2

La inauguración había terminado, y Blaze ya volvía a estar en el castillo. Se tumbó en su cama, muy agotada tras la fiesta.

-(Como odio esto…)

Trató de relajarse un poco, pero le venía la imagen de todos esos periodistas enloquecidos, con sus cámaras, deseando tener una foto de la princesa de Soleana, con la que probablemente llenarían las noticias y los programas de cotilleos. Era muy agotador y agobiante. Y lo peor es que había que aguantarlo casi todos los días.

Pero entonces le vino otra imagen, la de ese erizo plateado. No parecía estar allí por la inauguración, y estaba claro que no era de la manada de periodistas. ¿Quién diablos era?

¿Alguien que conociese? No, ella no recordaba a ningún erizo, y mucho menos a uno plateado.

Se levantó, fue a la ventana y la abrió. El aire le refrescó un poco la cara. No quería seguir dándole importancia al erizo. Probablemente no sería nadie.

* * *

El agente Prower miró su reloj: las 5 de la tarde. Un ruido en su estómago le recordó que aún no había comido.

-Si quieres, podemos hacer una parada en McFroggy's-le dijo su compañero, que conducía el coche-.

-No, gracias. Ahora tenemos otros asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparnos.

Se quedó mirando la ventana, pensativo.

-¿Sabes, Mike? He estado dándole vueltas a una cosa...-el zorro siguió con la mirada perdida, como si estuviese en otro mundo-. Creo que hay algo raro en esto. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

-¿Darme cuenta de que?

-¡Vamos, no me digas que no te has fijado! Ese erizo no parece capaz de hacerle daño a una mosca. No tiene cara de asesino. Yo soy amigo del dueño de la pizzería, Roger, y siempre me ha dicho que es uno de sus mejores empleados.

-Es lo que suele pasar en este tipo de situaciones. El criminal intenta hacer de buena persona, ganarse el respeto de los demás, y parecer el "bueno". Pero es todo fachada. Un simple truco para ganarse una coartada.

-Si, ya se que suele pasar eso…pero este erizo…no se, se podría decir que tengo un pálpito.

-¿Un pálpito? Si nos fiásemos siempre de los pálpitos, probablemente la mitad del mundo estaría entre rejas.

-Y probablemente la mitad de los presos estarían en libertad.

-Escuchamé bien, Dennis-dijo Mike dejando la ventana y clavándole la mirada a su compañero-. Ese erizo ha volado por los aires unas instalaciones secretas del gobierno, matado a decenas de hombres, y robado varios secretos de seguridad nacional. Tenemos pruebas en vídeo con las que le podemos identificar. Y tú estás insinuando que quizás sea inocente, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no es para ponerse así. Solo digo que a veces se cometen errores…y ya sabes, es de sabios rectificar.

-Sí…cuando hay "algo" que rectificar.

* * *

Contempló la pizzería desde una azotea. Los de GUN lo tenían completamente acordonado, probablemente para buscar pistas e información. También pudo ver como un hombre discutía con los agentes. Probablemente sería el dueño enfadado, quejándose ante lo que acababa de suceder, pero…bah, no le importaba. La cuestión es que lo que buscaba ya no estaba allí.

El comunicador que llevaba en su mano sonó, y lo cogió al instante.

-¿_Venice, le has encontrado?_

-Aún no, doctor.

-_…Maldición. Debemos dar con él lo antes posible._

-No se preocupe. Si lo que me dijo es verdad…probablemente ya sabemos donde encontrarle.

-_Si, cierto…bien, Venice, haz lo que debas, pero asegúrate de exterminarle. No podemos permitir que entren en contacto, o podrían comprometer seriamente la misión._

-Así lo haré, doctor.

* * *

Silver abrió lentamente los ojos. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y se sentía un poco mareado. También sentía una extraña opresión sobre las muñecas. Poco a poco iba distinguiendo unas siluetas a su alrededor.

-¿Qué, has dormido bien?-dijo una voz-.

La vista terminó de aclarársele. Estaba estaba sentado sobre una especie de banco, en un lugar cerrado, y rodeado de varios agentes armados de GUN.

-¿Has tenido pesadillas, psíquico?-dijo el hombre que estaba enfrente, probablemente el mismo que le había hablado antes-.

Tardó un poco, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Recordó lo sucedido en la pizzería, y empezó a entrarle el pánico.

-¡Esperen, tiene que haber algún…!

-Quieto, psíquico-le dijo el agente, a la vez que levantaba su arma de un modo amenazador-. Siéntate, y disfruta del paseo.

Silver se quedó en silencio, nervioso. Estaba claro que no le iban a escuchar.

Tenía que hacer algo para salir de allí, rápido. Se concentró para usar sus poderes, pero todo fue en vano. No ocurría absolutamente nada. Aunque sí notó un leve cosquilleo en su muñeca. Agachando la cabeza para ver que era lo que lo provocaba, descubrió que era aquella opresión que sintió antes.

-Eso no son esposas normales-dijo el agente-, están diseñadas especialmente para los psíquicos, emitiendo pequeños impulsos cada vez que utilizan sus poderes. Como te dije antes…siéntate, y disfruta del paseo.

* * *

Blaze no sabía que hacer, estaba muerta de aburrimiento. No tenía nada que hacer, no echaban nada por la tele y, por si fuera poco, su última esperanza, el profesor Ivo, no estaba en el castillo. Estaba claro que aquel no iba a ser un buen día.

-(Primero la ceremonia y ahora esto…como me gustaría ir a la ciudad…)

Pero no le estaba permitido. Su padre era muy estricto en esas normas. Una princesa no podía pasear como si nada por la calle, podría ser "peligroso".

Ahora, con su aburrimiento, lo único que podía hacer era volver a coger el mando de la tele y encenderla de nuevo, para volver a hacer zapping sin encontrar nada. Y lo hizo.

-_…algunos hablan de un posible ataque psicoterrorista, aunque todavía no ha sido…_

Otra noticia de psíquicos. No paraban. Cada día ocurría un incidente de este tipo, y Blaze no lograba entender el por que. Hablaban de "igualdad", pero no eran iguales. Y ellos mismos se habían buscado esa situación.

-Como les odio…

* * *

El individuo alzó la vista y miró al cielo. Comenzaba a atardecer. Si sus cálculos eran ciertos, ahora mismo le estarían trasladando. Tenía dos posibles opciones: o bien asaltaba el furgón y le sacaba de allí, o bien esperaba a que lo encerrasen y entonces le ayudaba a fugarse. Las posibilidades de sacarlo con vida eran de un 6 y un 8% respectivamente. Aparentemente no era una gran diferencia, pero tal y como estaba la situación, un par de cifras importaban mucho. Pero si esperaba, perdería demasiado tiempo, y luego le sería más difícil actuar.

No estaba preparado para esto. Ese erizo idiota tendría que haber huido cuando tuvo su oportunidad. Pero no lo hizo. Quizás tendría que dejarle y ocuparse el solo del asunto, pero sabía que las posibilidades aumentarían si tuviese un aliado. Pero el tiempo seguía corriendo, y no encontraba la solución lógica.

Mientras andaba, escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la calle. Eran unos niños. Al parecer, varios de ellos habían tirado piedras a uno, hasta el punto de hacerle sangre. Ese niño había comenzado a llorar, mientras los otros se reían de él. Había algunos que aparentaban estar incómodos con esa situación, pero no hacían nada, probablemente para evitar que se volviesen contra ellos. El niño al que habían apedreado dejó un momento de llorar, mientras alzaba la mano con rabia. Una de las piedras que había en el suelo se levantó un poco en el aire, acallando a los que se reían, como si tuviesen temor. Pero al poco tiempo la piedra se cayó al suelo, los demás niños volvieron a reír, y él salió corriendo mientras resumía el llanto.

El individuo sintió algo raro al ver esa escena. Pena, ¿tal vez? No, el no podía sentir eso. Así que la ignoró y continuó la marcha. Había llegado el momento de actuar, de una manera u otra.

* * *

_Accediendo a registro...introduzca verificación:_

_ Comprobando...verificación completada. Autorización concedida._

_ Accediendo a registro...abriendo base de datos...sadlñk_

_ Error 19151493: imposible...acc/dd...base...asdflñjf_

_ qwñcfveruposjdfnvcx,mvnfñ´gsb¡'302fewkfj4907uefefrg-rh,-lkb-ljfdajñdav_

_ NeGa...NeGa...NeGa...  


* * *

_**No se por que, pero tengo la sensación de que este capítulo ha generado demasiadas incógnitas XD (especialmente esa última parte)  
**

**En fin, aquí termina el segundo capítulo. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿O tal vez no? Dejad vuestra opinión en las reviews, ya que me animan mucho a seguir y mejorar (sean críticas positivas o negativas). Y hablando de reviews, gracias a todos los que hicisteis una en los dos capítulos iniciales. Espero que hayais disfrutado también con este^^**

**Y bueno, no tengo nada más que decir. Solo que espero poder actualizar con más frecuencia, y que no os desanimeis, fans de Blaze. Actualmente es una especie de personaje secundario, pero más adelante tendrá muchísimo más peso en la historia. Esperad y vereis...**

**¡Saludos!  
**


End file.
